The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs get kicked out of Azura's castle and get a new mother
Cast *Julie as Sarah West and Sophie the Otter *Jennifer as Custard *Princess as Azura *Eric as Principal Eric *Dallas as Mr. Dallas Transcript Part 1: The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs get permanently expelled from school/Kicked out of Azura's castle *(June 16, 2018) *Mr. Dallas: Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs, the 10 of you have become extremely bad students of mine because Luna Minami became a UTTP member and the next AYBAYBAYDOG1 and TransformersGal70 by vandalizing Elephant012's pages! *Custard: But Mr. Dallas, we didn't do anything! Honest! *Jazzi: Yeah, we're very sorry! *Ka-Chung: We did not do anything wrong! *Mr. Dallas: I don't care! All 10 of you go to Detention for 2 hours! *Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs are soon sent to detention for 2 hours and they wrote 'Luna Minami will not vandalize Elephant012's pages.' 10 times on the smartboard *Principal Eric: Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs, come to my office! *Custard: What is it Principal Eric? *Principal Eric: Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs, I'm extremely furious at all 10 of you!! I cannot believe Luna Minami became a UTTP member! Also, your classmates have told me about all the bad stuff you did like being late, refusing to do your schoolwork, sleeping in class, breaking the chalkboard, throwing your worksheets away, chewing gum in class, flinging apple sauce at people, cutting class, smoking cigarettes in the bathroom, skipping lessons, skipping assignments, skipping school, cursing at your teachers, yelling at your teachers, attacking your teachers, cursing at your classmates, yelling at your classmates, attacking your classmates, smashing windows with stainless steel baseball bats, stealing money from the vending machines, making fake lockdowns and fire drills, ranting on Maple Town, saluting on your show, ranting on Weatherstar4000video, ranting on Sophie the Otter, cursing at Belle and Cinderella while they were teaching during French class, showing guns at school, bringing weapons to the classroom, throwing baseballs at Mulan while she was teaching during Chinese class, dancing to Justin Bieber, starting food fights in the cafeteria, stealing other students' lunches so many times, stealing other students' lunch money, witnessing the Strength of Street Knowledge, throwing sand at people, giving people Barney errors, throwing paper planes at Elsa and Anna while they were teaching during Norwegian class, bullying Kooky Von Koopa, pulling pranks on Woody Woodpecker, saluting on The Emoji Movie, ranting on Disney, throwing paper planes at Miguel Rivera while he was teaching during Spanish class, sending Selkie and her friends to Da Planet of Stupedigy and all other bad things you 10 did since Luna Minami became a UTTP member!! Your behaviors are awful, disgraceful, idiotic, selfish, cruel, stupid, pathetic, dumb, traitorous, ruthless, sadistic, extremely hideous and disrespectful and I changed my mind about suspending the 10 of you from school until September of 2019! Instead, you 10 traitors are extremely strongly hyper expelled and banned from this school forever permanently! You 10 are the hyper worst students ever in the world! Get out of this school building right now and never return here ever again until Minami Luna becomes a good girl again by improving her grades throughout the rest of the current school year, the rest of summer school and the 1st and 2nd quarters of the next school year and we're calling your parents about this!!! *Ka-Chung: But Principal Eric!! *Foo: We are very sorry! *B.B. Jammies: Yeah! Very sorry. *Principal Eric: louder NO, SORRY IS NOT GOING TO CUT IT!!! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!!! NOW!!! *to: Azura's castle. *Azura: Me, my husband Ike and my children Female Kana and Shigure can't keep all 10 of you in my castle anymore because Minami Luna keeps vandalizing Elephant012's pages and joining the UTTP and we cannot believe all 10 of you got expelled from school!! *(Azura does a dragon roar from the Altered Beast arcade) *Azura: (in Scary Voice) I'M KICKING ALL 10 OF YOU OUT OF THIS CASTLE BECAUSE GFOURTX AND ELEPHANT012 HATES ALL 10 OF YOU AND WE CANNOT FREAKING BELIEVE THAT THE 10 OF YOU GOT STRONGLY EXPELLED AND PERMANENTLY BANNED FROM SCHOOL YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARDS!!!! *Lucina: My friends and I are not friends with all 10 of you anymore! *Bing Bong: I agree with Lucina! Get out while we tell Sarah West to make grounded videos out of the 10 of you! *Reggie: Until Minami Luna becomes a good girl by improving her grades throughout the rest of the current school year, the rest of summer school and the 1st and 2nd quarters of the next school year and starts working on her own pages instead of everyone's pages! *Classified: Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates will cut all ties with the 10 of you and tell Sophie the Otter about this! *Sharptooth: Yes sir! Sophie the Otter is way better than Luna Minami! *Chanticleer: Yeah! I will go to Sarah West because my movie is made by Don Bluth! *Aslan: Yeah! *Soren: Yeah! *Freddy Ferret: I'm also going to be with TearDropFan2014 and her best friend Emily and go on adventures with YankieDude5000 and his friends other than Selkie! *Cyber Woo: I agree! Maple Town is way better than your show! *Ray: Yeah! *Hank: Bing Bong and I will be going back to VTM on YT and his friends to take on Althea Andrea, Edrose Fanales and Irina Matina Monzalnes other than being friends with Selkie! *Freddy Fazbear: Plus, I'm going back to my friends Foxy, Chica and Bonnie other than playing with Selkie! *Kai: Yeah! *Lucina: I agree with my gang. Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Soren, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo, kick The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs out of Azura's castle. *Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Soren, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo: (Together) YOU'RE ON LUCINA! *Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Soren, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo kick The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs so hard it sent them flying out of the Azura's castle *Lunick: (in Goofy's voice) Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!!! Part 2: The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs get a new mother *to: The Save-Ums, Behania and Coffee outside Minami Luna's house crying. Custard knocks on the door. Minami Luna walks out with Nekomura Iroha *Minami Luna: Hello Jazzi, Foo, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Custard, B.B Jammies, Summer, Lunick, Behania and Coffee. What's wrong? Why are all 10 of you crying? *Jazzi: Lucina's friends have kicked us out of our old Mom's castle because Elephant012 hates our show and all 10 of hang of permanently expelled from school. *Minami Luna: Oh dear. It's a shame that Elephant012 doesn't like your show even though I like your show. Hey guys. *Custard: What is it? *Minami Luna: Since I like your show, Custard, I'm going to adopt you and the other Save-Ums along with Behania and Coffee as my children instead of Azura's children. Also, I'm going to be your new mom from now on. *Custard: Really? Cool! *Minami Luna: Yes. Also, my child Nekomura Iroha is going to be your sister instead of Female Kana. *Nekomura Iroha: I agree with my Mom. Welcome to my Mom's house. *Noodle: But, what about Ike, Azura, Female Kana and Shigure? *Minami Luna: My friend Azura is going to be your aunt, Ike is going to be your uncle and Female Kana and Shigure are going to be your cousins from now on. *Nekomura Iroha: I agree with my Mom. Come inside. *Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs follow Luna and her child Nekomura Iroha inside Luna's house *to: Minami Luna and her children in Luna's bedroom *Nekomura Iroha: This is my Mom's bedroom. *to: Minami Luna and her children in Luna's bedroom *Minami Luna: This is Nekomura Iroha's bedroom. * * * * * * Part 3: Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates cut ties to Luna Minami and her children *Shimajirō Shimano: My classmates and I will cut all ties with Luna Minami * * Part 4: Azura tells Sarah West and Sophie the Otter to make grounded videos out of Luna Minami * * *Azura: Hey Sarah West, I have something to tell you and you're not going to like it! *Sarah West: What? *Azura: *Sarah West: louder WHAT?!! OH!! (X80) LUNA MINAMI AND HER CHILDREN ARE GOING TO GET IT!!!! DON'T WORRY, I WILL MAKE LOTS OF GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF HER AND MAKE SOPHIE THE OTTER STRONGER!!! THANKS FOR TELLING ME THIS!! Part 5 Finale: The Save-Ums meet Sonic's friends and the Sega Superstars *Minami Luna: Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs, Sonic and his friends are coming to see you. Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:The Flowerpuffs show Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show